


endless

by magicinourfingertips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Set in another au verse where Keith is team lotor, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: I'll never be like him (you).





	1. never be like you

“You know, you don’t have to follow in his footsteps.” Ezor said bluntly, slamming her cup down onto the table. “You have a great future in front of you with the work you’re doing for the Alteans, I don’t know why you insist on following him.”

She slumped into her captains arms, eyes sore from weeping for his cause. Feeling his arms tighten around her waist only made her want to weep more.

“I know,” Lotor murmured into her ear and she relaxed into his embrace, “I'll never be like him.”


	2. witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Can I get a witness?_

Lotor paced at the helm of the ship, watching the countless shimmering stars as the ship zipped past them. He narrowly managed to avoid the oncoming stop, swiveling his head over to glare at their pilot.

Said pilot, Keith, chuckled sheepishly before placing his feet onto the dashboard as the stars stopped swirling around them. Even Zethrid seemed to be in a good mood as she skimmed her hands over the control panel, delicately picking the light switch from under her boyfriend’s feet. The lights shimmered once and instantly dimmed, leaving Lotor to wonder what he generals had in store for him.

Ezor appeared in front of him in an instant. He scrambled to his feet as he cursed his girlfriend’s chameleon-like talents, failing to see that she had started to sing.

 _”We're all just looking for connection. Yeah, we all want to be seen, I'm looking for someone who speaks my language, someone to ride this ride with me.”_ She swayed her hips as she hit the high notes. Narti seemed to be in extreme high spirits as she leaned against Acxa, humming to the beat.

Lotor had to admit that this surprise was stress-relieving, he himself was awaiting the break that his girlfriend demanded.

Just when he thought the show was over, Keith slid off his seat at the pilot head and fell gracefully onto the floor while singing his heart out. _“Can I get a witness? Will you be my witness?”_

His generals all seemed to join in. _”I'm just looking for a witness in all of this,  
looking for a witness to get me through this.“_

They all looked to Lotor with various expectant expressions. Sighing he got up to his feet and finished with a flourish. _“Looking for a witness to get me through this.”_

_Though he did not reply, he thoroughly enjoyed the surprise his generals gave him. It made him temporarily forget about his father’s expectations._

_And most importantly, he just witnessed a miracle moment of peace._


	3. bygone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _yeah, there's nothing i can say at all, you can't have my heart no more_

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to meet with Allura's team for alliance negotiations. Maybe he should have listened to Keith's warnings, back when they were discussing battle plans. If only he listened, now he wouldn't have been trapped in a room where both of them were struggling to glaze over neutral words. 

Donning his most neutral expression, Lotor let the face guard of his helmet down as Allura rambled on about world peace and fighting the evil that were his parents. Despite how right her words were, he didn't like it when she let her chosen paladins make passes at the two Galran leaders. It made his heart ache- not for his parents, but the lack of respect he was being offered face to face from a supposedly diplomatic leader. That's when he found himself firing back intrusive questions about Earth culture, trying to make an example of how he felt, but instead of aiding him Allura retaliated with even harsher words.

"I hate when we fight." He admitted quietly once the others left. 

Allura had her back turned towards him, her posture anything but relaxed as she let out a sigh. "You attacked my dearest friends, Lotor. What do you expect in return from them? Niceties and flowers?"

Lotor winced, looking away from the princess as he smoothed a hand through his hair. He desperately wanted to go home to his team, the people he called his family. They understood him unlike Allura, even when he had his fits of impatience. 

Allura bulldozed on, not waiting for him to take a break from his mental turmoil. "You used to be nobler, Lotor. You were a prince I admired, someone I looked up to in secret. When I met the paladins, I wanted to tell them about the times when we spent hours collecting flowers in mother's garden, the times you snuck me into your mother's lab and we got scolded.." She exhaled softly, suddenly staring him straight in the eye. "What happened to us, Lotor?"

_What happened to us?_

Lotor held her gaze as tears involuntarily welled up in her eyes. He was way more composed than the princess, though he felt the same ache. The princess he had grew up with had strayed farther from him. She had ascended to the throne and in turn left him waiting at the altar of time, all of the ends of her promises vanishing in thin air once she cut relations from him.

He had Ezor now. He didn't replace Allura, time did.

Swallowing harshly, Lotor let a tear slip from his eyes as to show that even him, a supposed enemy of Voltron, had feelings and humanity that he didn't dare touch on. Suddenly finding the environment suffocating, he disappeared in the direction of his ship... but not without tossing her a last goodbye.

"How's it going to work when we can't admit what went wrong between us, Princess?"


End file.
